Nana Kobayashi
Nana Kobayashi is going to be the main character of ChibiSammiCat future Arc series. Nana is already the main character in A Distant Dream Arc '''and '''The Inferno Arc. Appearance Nana appearance outside the soul society is a standard white school uniform. When inside the soul society she wears the suggested shinigami uniform with a few modifications: a red sash around her waist and a blue stone neckless (give by her mother). Nana's hair is very long dark auburn colour that is most of the time, tied up into a ponytail and falls over her right shoulder. Her eyes are large and wide almost giving her a innocent look. Nana is very short and thin giving her a delicate and mature arua. Personality Nana personality's is very calm and quite, and sometimes may seem cold. She does not converse very well with others because it makes it uncomfortable for her. The reason to Nana's distant personality is because of her loner-like life style as a young child. Nana also proves to have a sharp tongue when provoked. Nana's true personality is that she affectionate and soft spoken and truly is kind-hearted. though, when in battle Nana can come off as aggressive and sadistic. history ever since Nana was a young child, she had lived in Rokongai parentless. She servived by stealing jars of water and any food she could get her hands on. Nana rarely spent time with the other children and only did to protect a suffering child. One day while looking for food for a starving child, she started to get a unexplainable suffucating feeling and passed out. upon waking Nana faced her savior, a shinigami, and he explained to her the reason why she had fainted. Because of their spirital pressure being different in strength, his over-powered hers causing the act of being faint. Not long after he persented her with food and water and commented, "you would have the greatest potential to become a shinigami." Soon after Nana was accepted into the Shino Academy, making all advance classes. she tried to thrive in all her classes, because she wanted to make it into the Gotei 13. Shino Academy is also where Nana made her first true friendship with Tsuyosa Kuraigetsu. At first he just annoyed her to no end and would say things like, "stop... talking to me!" or would call Tsuyosa baka when answering him. Soon she began to enjoy his company because she didn't feel so alone anymore, and one day broke down crying thanking him for staying with her. When Nana graduated she was giving to spot of 3rd seat of Division 4, because her healing marks were the hightest than the others in her class. After spending three months in the Division her captain her peers notice her swordsmanship and was sent to surve in Division 11 as the 4th seat. Nana spends most of her time in the human world to fight hollows and rarely goes to the soul society unless she needs to receive orders. Abilities *Healing Skill *Kido Exper *Flash Step Master *Hand-To-Hand Combat *Reiatsu Stealth *Swordsmanship Zanpakuto Makainu ''(Helldog)'' is Nana Zanpakuto and takes the form of a katana when sealed. Shikai- 'when in shikai Makainu grows longer and thicker with the point of the blade turned alittle up-wards. '''Shikai Special Ability- '''the special ability of Makainu is that it radiates fire-like reiatsu that burns anything on contact. '''Bankai-' when in Bankai, Makainu takes the form of a giant three headed dog. it's fur is black and looks like its covered in blood. when Makainu breathes smoke comes out of his nose and has eyes of fire. '''(many of the attacks and defences Nana's Zanpakuto can do are not on record at the moment) 'Quotes' *﻿(to starving children) "alright. I'll be back before you know it!" *(after passing out) "ugh... what happened? *(to Tsuyosa) "....Baka..." *(finding out her Zanpakuto's name) "so... thats your name is it?... Makainu?"